


Reprisal

by bachaboska



Category: Reprisal (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fake Trailer, Fanvids, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachaboska/pseuds/bachaboska
Summary: Reprisal from Hulu but gay
Relationships: Joel Kelley/Matty
Kudos: 5





	Reprisal




End file.
